What it means to be a Ninja
by KitsunecrowKyubi
Summary: Naruto goes on a rampage with the 9 Tails, almost fully taking over his body, against Sasuke's mangekyo sharingan and Susanoo'. What happens when two great powers clash/ It can't open other dimensions and bring people back and forth, can it? Please R&R!


**Okay, first off, this is my very first story so please no very, very deep and harsh critisizim.**

**Second, umm I hope you like my story and if you know any BETA readers and how to **

**get them, please inform me, thank you!^^**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Naruto!" The two ninjas clashed, breathing heavily as they continued the battle.<p>

"I'm bringing you home no matter what, even if I die in the process." shouted out Naruto

As he charged himself into Sasuke."Why..why the hell won't you just leave me the fuck alone,

why the hell are you always chasing after me!" replied Sasuke in a monotone voice, rising in the end.

"Because, Sasuke you're like a brother to me, my best friend." said Naruto as a light engulfed them.

An explosion blasted away what was left from the crumbled rock beneath them.

"Naruto!" cried out Sakura after the explosion occurred. She ran up to find them but instead...

* * *

><p>"Alright class, we are going to...PARIS, FRANCE! Okay anyways just let me see your<p>

forms and we will be all set!"

"..."

"Okay, a little enthusiasm please...unless" she cracked her knuckles rather

harshly for anyone to respond.

"Yay, we're going to France, come on guys get in the groove". shouted out an 11th

grade girl, Shima Fukuhara, a hyperactive brunette who people call freak for loving NARUTO.

"Yah come on guys, you're actin' like you're 50 or somethin'". Said a olive green haired

boy, Ryuu Ariwara, friends with the brunette."Hmmm, I like your spirit you two,

daw, you never see anyone like that these days". Spoke up Momotani-sensei.

"Tch, you're talking like you're in your 80s, hmm, I wonder?" that would be

Hanae Chosokabe, a pinkette who always covers half of her face with a pink scarf, her family is a

famous samurai family rivaled to "Ha, speak for yourself, fuzakeru Na!"

Ayame Tokugawa, she and Hanae are always blasting each other and

from what I hear they actually tried to kill each other once, guess its family tradition, considering

the two as the most powerful samurai families in Japan. Ayame had light green hair up to her waist and

light purple eyes. I sighed, as I looked to my friend, Kaori Takahashi. Kaori had navy blue hair up to her shoulders

and her eyes were black. I feel sorry for her sometimes, considering that she can't see or talk, people pick on her for that.

My name is Akio Ohayashi, I'm 16 years old, my hair color is a pale blonde, my eyes are a pale blue color, and my skin is pale,

sheesh, everything about me is pale, even my clothing. My mom, Mito Ohayashi, a head leader of a hospital, always said compared

to my best friend Shima, I was a ghost.

* * *

><p>We are at the airport and I can't wait to see France. How will it look? Smell? Taste? My cousin, Ayano Fukuhara was<p>

showing off her new moves to her two best friends, Sazuki Takahashi, a Colonel in military duty, and Mito Ohayashi, the head of the biggest hospital I've ever seen if I say so myself. My cousin had an important job herself, she owned a dojo. I stared at my little brother, Silo, playing with his best friend, Fumio Watanabe, Which happens to be my best friend's brother,

Aki Watanabe. Ah, he reminds me of Itachi so much! The hair, all black and put in a HIGH PONYTAIL, THE EYES, MIDNIGHT BLACK, FLAWLESS TAN SKIN!

Gyaaahhh! And the two line from the eyes. You could say I have feelings for Aki, he is so smart! He went to collage when he was 16! 16! I'm 16 and look at me, F on math and history.

"Oi, come on Shima they called the plane hurry up already!"Shouted out my friend Hanae.

"Huh, O-Oh sorry!" I laughed nervously as we went through the scanners and entered the plane.

"Megh, I'm so bored! Are we there yet?" I complained for about the millionth time.

"Shut it, you losey little brat, you just asked and how many times do I have to tell you, NO!" I could tell that Sazuki was almost at her limit and I'll probably get shot, but it's so amusing to annoy her. "But-" I was cut off with Akio saying "But nothing" in her motherly tone" we won't get there in hours so don't waste your breath." Before I could complain the plane started to shake vigorously. "What the hell is going on" yelled my friend Shima from the back. "Every one, belts on get ready and stay on guard!" shouted Sazuki in a military official's voice I braced myself, expecting the worst to happen

.Death.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, NARUTO!" shouted Sakura as she ran through the pile of crumbled rocks beneath her.<p>

She broke down the rocks with one blow but what she saw was astonishing."What?"

* * *

><p><strong>So uhh ..Heh Heh I wrote my first story like I said please tell me how to do that whole BETA thing and<strong>

**please review and tell me if I should continue this. Any Flaws? I'd like to know that too.**

**Thank You**

**Peace~**

**-Kitsune Crow**


End file.
